This invention relates generally to pressure transducers, and more particularly concerns transducers for measuring an extremely wide range of pressures, as for example may be encountered in determining the gas content of well drilling mud.
In co-pending application of George E. Lewis et al. entitled "Mud Gas Content Sampling Device", there is a description of a drilling mud sampler which depends for its operation upon the measurement of both relatively high and low fluid pressures. For example, a mud sample is ingested into a chamber at relatively high ambient pressure encountered deep in a well; thereafter, the pressure in the chamber is reduced in order to expand the mud gas content. The values of the initial mud pressure and the final reduced pressure are sensed and used in the determination of the mud gas content. No presently available transducer apparatus of which I am aware is capable of measuring such high and low pressures with the accuracy and in the unusually advantageous manner as is now made possible by the present invention.